Block Chan
Background Block Chan is a character in Stage Select who isn't linked to any account. She is the wife of Block Man, and more of a running joke than a fully fleshed out character. Block Chan is the first instance of a female version of another character to appear in the Stage Select canon. Character Information Block Chan comes from a dimension where every Robot Master was built as an anime girl. Despite this, she still retains the same personality as her male counterpart. Both are dedicated Roman Catholics, have a dark sense of humor, and try to be caring and helpful. Unlike Block Man, she never had the opportunity to quit her job as a construction robot to become a shitposter, so meeting Block Man was really important to her. However, she isn't exactly the same as her husband. She is slightly more liberal, and acts more motherly when taking care of Bounce Man. She was sadly killed by a rouge comet on December 7th, 2019. Character Relationships Block Man - As previously mentioned, Block Man helped her escape her previous life, and she is grateful for that. They are very close due to their nearly identical personalities and morals. Much like Block Man's opinion of her, she thinks of him as "The only man good enough for her." Bounce Man - Being the adopted mother of Bounce Man, she tries her best to be a good role model for him. However, she doesn't intrude to much since Bounce Man doesn't really need parents. She also converted him to Christianity. Fuse Man - Just like Block Man's relationship with Fuse Man, she never cared for Fuse Chan (Fuse Man in her original dimension), so to fill the void of no longer having a rival, she is plotting to join Block Man in his mission to annoy Fuse Man. She also killed Fuse Chan to make sure she never makes her way into her new home universe. Trivia * Block Chan is the only main character in the Block Man canon who wasn't planned before the account was created. * Block Chan is powered by the 6 Infinity Stones * She was originally going to have a very different personality, being very liberal and the stereotypical feminist. However, it was changed since it wouldn't have made sense for her and Block Man to be together. * Block Chan's clothing was supposed to look more like armor, but the Block Man models used for the model merging didn't work well for stiff posing, so the dress was one of the later additions. * The idea for a female version of Block Man was conceived back in September 2018, when a meme was made about Block Man dating a mirror (implying he was dating himself). ** Furthermore, Block Man said the mirror was "the perfect woman for him," which is what lead to the idea of Block Chan being "the only girl good enough for him." * Block Chan has died several times in canon (it was never shown in any memes but discussed in the Stage Select Discord server), however, Block Man constantly backs her up and knows how to repair her. She was eventually killed off for good however, as mentioned in the Character information. * Despite being Block Man's counterpart, Block Chan doesn't have a power gear. Category:Characters Category:In-Universe Only Characters